


The Prince of Hell

by tykiblue



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tykiblue/pseuds/tykiblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the No-Life King had a son? Born of a human mother and a vampire father, Vladimir Tepes. He's the prince of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince of Hell

**Alucard**

I stared at the boy in front of me. He looked to be about seventeen years old. His hair was the same as my own. One of his eyes was a blue-violet and the other blood red.  _"Alucard!"_ My master's voice pulled me out of my trance. She sat behind her desk with her hands clasped together. "Are you listening? You and Seras are to head out immediately." Just a dream. I bowed with a grin," Yes my master."

"How long do you think this will take?" Police girl was walking slightly behind me. I stayed silent, the thought of some fun running through my head. All thoughts from before pushed out of my head. A grin spread across my face as I caught the smell of blood. This would be fun.

Police girl fired at the ghouls, while I went after the vampire. He came after me and slashed at my neck. I let him have his fun. He turned his back on me before I started pulling myself back together. I pulled out Casull and fired into his back. He spun around and backed up quickly. I laughed and followed him. He couldn't seem to run away fast enough. Growing bored of the unentertaining chase, I pulled out Jackal and fired at his head. He turned to dust.

Police girl popped up at my side and we turned to leave, I froze. Police girl ran into my back," Master? What's-." The words died in her mouth. Standing before me was him. A boy with the same hair as mine and eyes that glowed, one blue-violet and the other blood red. He stared at me, his face filled with shock. Then he did something I'll never forget. He pulled back and punched me right in the face. "That's for mum."

 

After my moment of shock, I glared at the boy in front of me. His glare matched my own, to a T. "Who are you?" He laughed darkly. "Me? I'm the son you left with Astraia when she was nineteen. The son you forgot about for seventeen years. So  _dad_ how does it feel to see me now?" I'll admit, his punch  _hurt._ He was nearly as tall as me, up to my nose. Police girl seemed to snap out of her shock. "Who are you?" His gaze turned to her. "Vladimir Tepes. Pleasure to meet you," he took her hand and kissed it. He smiled at her, the glint of a fang flashing in the light. All of a sudden he stiffened and spun around towards the trees. I snapped out of my own shock and looked with him. A woman, looking to be the age around 39 walked out. "Vladimir Erebus Tepes." He visibly flinched back. The woman held her hands on her hips. Her dark blonde hair down, her blue-violet eyes boring into the boy. "Your in so much trouble."

Her eyes trailed over his company, they widened. "Alu?" "Astraia ****?" She stormed up to me and slapped me across the cheek. Let me tell you, hell hath no fury like a angry Greek woman. "You left me all alone." She seethed. I took a step back. Then she turned her gaze on the boy. He flinched back. "I thought I told you not to go here." "I'm sorry," he fell silent at her glare. Then she wrapped her arms around him," I'm just glad your alright. That Alu was here."

Police girl had been silent up till now," How about you two come with us back to the mansion and we can all talk?" I wanted to disagree, to say no. But Astraia had agreed before I could say so. And now here we are, sitting in the back of one of my Master's cars.

 

"Alucard? What is this?" Integra was sitting behind her desk. Staring intently at the two vampires and the two seemingly humans behind them.

"My old girlfriend and my son."


End file.
